Truth and Lies, Secrets and Trust
by Ballfishgirl
Summary: Percy is extremely close with his friends Thalia, Nico and Jason. He is generous and kind person, yet their is so much sadness in his eyes. His friends can't break the barrier through to his mind. A new girl soon arrives and Percy has felt something he hasn't felt in a long time.
1. Percy's Past

**Chapter 1**

* * *

A young boy's agonising screams filled the room, merely 9 years old.

"STOP! STOP PLEASE!" cried the boy. His face stained with tears and ash, his body covered in skin deep wounds.

A merciless voice came out of the shadows and said, "You have fought well, you have the skill of a person 3 times the age of you, no matter, it still wasn't enough." His thin mouth twisted into callous smirk.

The boy was hit once again, his blood splattering the cold tiled floor. They threw him back into the filthy, foul smelling cell with nothing but a weak candle to provide light.

He heard a cold laughter that sent shivers up his spine, before a sudden black out.

* * *

**A/N This is meant to be a short chapter. I just wanted to how you like my writing style. There will be POVs further on.**


	2. Percy's Present

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

After about 20 minutes of getting ready for school, I realised I had about 40 minutes before school. My ADHD always makes me do things with inhuman speed as well as waking up really early. I sigh tiredly and plonk myself on the couch, trying to sit still. After 30 seconds I already couldn't stand it.

Oh, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Percy Jackson, I'm 16 years old and I go to a prestigious school called, _ετεροθαλής συγγενής_. I don't even know how to say it but I think it means half-blood in Greek.

Wandering around the house aimlessly, I gaze out the window and catch a glimpse of Thalia. I rushed out the door and waved like maniac, that really proves how bored a was.

"What brings you here so early, pinecone face?" I said grinning like a fool.

She shoots me 'The Glare' that would normally make people go running, but it never affected me.

"Just had a hunch that you were feeling lonely for the first time," she says a bit too innocently.

"Okay, what do you want?" I say throwing my hands up.

"Can't a friend just come earlier without being interrogated?"

"Of course not," I reply, with very obvious sarcasm.

We end up staring at each other awkwardly, then burst out laughing. I always felt that Thalia is like a little sister I never had.

"Hey guys! Wait up," a voices called behind me.

I whipped around and changed my position very slightly. I was still a bit wary about my surroundings, it was too peaceful for the past 5 years.  
My shoulders slumped in relief as it was only Jason and Nico.

Jason is Thalia's real brother, but he wasn't always there but he's here now. Jason and Thalia were separated when they were only 2, because of their parents divorce. I think they own the largest company in the world, Zac's electronics. **A/N Sorry for the boring name.**

Nico is also part of a rich family who owns the 2nd largest company, Hayden's Jewels. No stop right there, I know you're think we're a bunch of snobby rich kids, but we're not. Ask anyone at school.

* * *

**A/N Sorry if this isn't what you expected from the first chapter. I want to improve on my story writing skills can you give me some constructive criticism. Thanks :)**


	3. Thalia

**A/N Sorry guys! I haven't posted in a while. I'm not actually how long a while is but still. I'm a really lazy poster. I should be post ping a bit more regularly after the weekend passes.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"Hey pinecone face!" I didn't need to know who that voice belongs to because there is only one person who can call me 'pinecone face'. Percy.

"Hey kelp face,"

As I turned around, I met Percy's swirling, sea green eyes. There was something powerful about them... Something godly, but they were not always like that.

Flashback

I stand there, stuck to the ground, like a fool, when I first met the boy everyone has been talking about. They didn't exaggerate a thing, vivid, powerful green eyes, tall, lean and muscular. Even with all this he was sitting by himself.

Not that I wanted to flirt with him or anything, I gently slide onto the other side of the table.

He glanced up and for a split second his eyes looked fractured, distorted like he's seen the horrible things. Shattered beyond repair.

"So..." I began. "How's life?"

He stares at me directly in the eyes which makes me unnerving, and replies with a, "Good."

On the outside I was calm, cool and collected but on the inside, I was screaming, "FUCKING SON OF A BITCH! I'M TRYING TO HELP YOU AND ALL I GET IS A 'GOOD'?!"

"Look I know what you want."

"And what might that be?" He snaps. His eyes turning dark stormy, sending a death glare that would've made a lion run.

"Okay, I don't," throwing my hands up in surrender, "But you still need someone there for you."

"Like you care," he muttered, "Girls only care abut what's in here," gesturing below the table.

"You need someone," repeating myself.

For most of this conversation, he avoided my eyes. This truly enraged me.

"Percy!" I yell slamming my fist on the table.

This seemed to awaken his senses, his eyes once again stormy and violent but when his eyes met mine. He went all quiet and said;

"I believe you."

Flashback End

Ever since then he's been like a brother I never had.

I can still tell something is emotionally hurting him, but Percy has learned to cover it up after our first meeting. It is like nothing ever happened. Always cheerful. Smiling. Kind. Generous. Forgiving.

Probably a bit late for this, but it's better than nothing. I'm Thalia Grace, I'm 16 years old and Jason is my real brother.

"What are you thinking about?" asks Percy.

"Oh, just our first meeting," I say casually.

"If I remember correctly, I wasn't very friendly."

"You don't say," rolling my eyes.

* * *

**A/N Hey guys. Just wanted to say I would like you to give me some constructive criticism and reviews. Thanks ^_^**


	4. Annabeth

Chapter 3

* * *

**A/N Sorry guys for a not posting in a while. I try to upload once every 2 days or so but 4 at max. I've been busy with my mid-terms and assignments, but I really wish I could write all day. I'm not sure how long a while is on fan fiction, but still...**

Annabeth's POV

'RING RING' I climb out of bed thinking "Who the HELL would ring this early?!"

I thought it might be to school ringing my parents but I didn't have any, so why did they bother.

"Hello?" I say grumpily.

"Hey Anna-bitch, feel like having a face transplant?" says a completely callous voice.

My eyes were welling up with tears and I was on the verge of a mental breakdown. I scream and throw the phone as far away as possible. I huddle into a ball in the furthest corner of this house.

"Don't ignore me Anna-bitch, or it's gonna get worse for you," he growls.

NO NO NO! It can't be.

Steven.

* * *

How did he get my number? What does he want? Can't he just leave me alone!

I slowly stand up, shaking uncontrollably.

The phone rings again. I let out a sharp shriek that probably shattered the eardrums of anyone in a 10 metre radius.

Finally the answering machine kicks in.

"Hello Annabeth," says a deep voice, "I just want to meet you in my office at 4 o'clock _sharp_."

It takes me a minute or two to figure out who it was. Of course, my boss.

So many new surprises today.

* * *

I reach for the door knob, dreading to go outside. I'm still shaking like it happened a second ago.

"Snap yourself out of it, Annabeth! You're stronger than this," I tried to convince myself.

As I walk down the quiet street, I grew unusually aware of my surroundings. The wind is blowing yet the trees were still, there is couple kissing each other behind a bush, I hear footstep but I think they're my footsteps and I'm just paranoid.

I reached the place where I worked at, a small coffee shop called The Three Cups.

Not exactly the best pay in the world, but I needed it desperately. I left home around 2 years ago and have been living alone since.

I would be perfectly fine if I didn't have to pay for tuition. I _hate_ school I don't even know why I bother paying for it.

I knock on the door slightly nervous. Actually that is an understatement.

"Come in."

"Ah Annabeth, I been waiting for you." I simply nod not knowing what to say.

"Lets get to the point. You are the most dedicated employee in this industry and I think, let me rephrase that, I know you deserve better."

"Uh, thanks?"

"I've got a friend who has a big and popular cafe, far better than mine. So I contacted him asking him to take you in. You will get better pay and maybe less working hours."

I'm completely shocked. "B-b-but what about school and a h-home?"

"All that's being taken care of. You will attend the prestigious school, ετεροθαλής συγγενής, a small house near it."

"Bu-"

"Like I said," cutting me off, "All of the bills and accommodation are being taken care of. You will move to Manhattan in a few days. Okay?"

"Yes," I squeak in a small voice.

"Good luck Annabeth," giving me the look 'It's time to go now.'

I shuffle out of his office and take a deep breath.

"Why did he even bother? It's not like anything is going to change. I've already changed schools 3 times and my life is still hell." I mutter to myself.

**A/N One more thing, don't forget to give me a constructive criticism. I know I ask every time but I want to know what my readers think.**


	5. Nico and Jason

**A/N I have a feeling that this story is getting really cheesy but whatever. The teachers have been cruel this week giving me tons of homework. I think I'll undo my normal posting schedule and just try to post whenever I can.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 **

* * *

**Nico's P.O.V**

Lets play a little game of Guess Who, shall we?

I'm a scrawny 16 year old boy, with acne still on my face, greasy black haired boy and my father runs the second largest company. Who am I?

I'm Nico Di Angelo. Oh yeah I should've added 'I have a crush on the toughest girl in school, Thalia.'

I glance around the cafeteria, and spot Percy and Thalia. Percy was laughing like there's no tomorrow, while Thalia was trying to maintain a disdainful expression.

Thalia is cold and closed off. She had the reputation of the toughest girl in school, but all her close friends knew that she is a complete softy. I have no idea what was going through Thalia's head when she met Percy, I've never seen her that nice.

Percy on the other hand, is always kind, open and generous. You'll be one of the luckiest people if you're his friend, and if you're his enemy...well lets just say you're life's going to be hell. Now that I think of it, I don't know a thing about Percy's past. Apparently, his parents sent him here to study as soon as he could enrol.

To tell you the truth, I envy Percy because of his relationship with Thalia. I know it's only a brotherly sisterly relationship, but I can't help to feel a twinge of jealousy.

She may not think I noticed it but Michael Yew called Thalia 'pinecone face' which is Percy's nickname for her. The next day he was hanging, upside down, on a tree near the entrance hall.

Don't ask me how she got up there in the first place but she is amazing...and beautiful and smart and...

"Stop thinking about her," I scold myself, but to the point, Thalia only lets Percy call her nick names and treats Percy the better than everyone else.

In a daze, I walk over to the table, with a new bounce in my step. Not knowingly, I also had a slight smile on my face.

"What's this?! Nico is smiling?!" Percy gasped like he was in a soap opera.

Of course this brought a scowl on my face, but I was still beaming on the inside. Thalia shoots Percy, with yet other glare.

I resist the temptation to roll by eyes, with those to bickering every day.

* * *

There's one trait I wish I had, being oblivious to gossip. Percy is one of those people who never, ever knows what the entire school says about him.

They say that the toughest boy (a.k.a Percy) and the toughest girl (a.k.a Thalia) are dating. If Percy heard that, he would immediately deny it.

He also captured the heart of every girl in the school with very few exceptions. You can tell by the way girls whisper about him, and the way boys look at him in jealousy.

Even though I'm a boy, I can tell that Percy is... devastatingly gorgeous, as most girls say. 6'4, 8 pack, chiseled face, muscular build (what's wrong with me? I sound like a girly girl), captain of the swim team and top of a strange class, weaponry class. Even with all that, Percy isn't a snob, unlike the other jocks.

* * *

**Jason's POV**

"I'm meant to be Thalia's brother," I mutter gritting my teeth. I know I was never a good brother to her, but I couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealously against Percy.

Flashback

I always thought I got the bad parent, when our parents got divorced. Oh how was I wrong.

I knock on the door to my mothers mansion, after my father "passed" away. I never truly believed he was gone.

The door was opened by my sister on the verge of collapsing. She had deep cuts and bruises all over her body. Dark bags under her eyes, could barely look up. Her head hung over her shoulders, her back hunched and her hands dripping with blood.

Thalia glanced up hopefully and saw me. Her eyes glinted with ope and managed a small smile before falling unconscious, revealing a drunken women on the couch with another man.

I couldn't bear watching this so I simply abandoned Thalia and ran away.

Flashback End

It takes a while for the flashback to affect me, but it eventually happens.

I run to the bathroom at full speed with tears streaming down my cheeks.

I grip the sink tightly occasionally pounding it with a fist.

"WHAT KIND OF BROTHER AM I? LEAVING THALIA THERE!" I scream in frustration.

"I'M JUST A SELFISH SON A BITCH!"

I don't deserve to be Thalia's brother. She's forgiven me, but I haven't forgiven myself. Tears keep coming down and I can't stop it. I eventually curl up into a ball, in the furthest corner of the bathroom.

**A/N I'm didn't want Jason's POV to pretty much be a repeat of Nico's POV so I just shortened it. And as always please Rate and Review!**


	6. Greetings

**A/N I don't think you reader out there even read this but whatever I doing one so suck it up. For those who actually read this I thank you and appreciate you wasting a minute of you lives reading this. Ideas are welcome because I feel like this story is getting kind of cheesy.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

As the cab drives me through the busy city a Manhattan, I gaze out the window gasping at all the tall buildings and skyscrapers. I've never been anywhere like this. My previous suburb was a quiet and humble town, it was nothing in comparison to this.

The cab stops fairly suddenly, as the cab driver realises he over shot the destination, snapping me out my trance. I obviously didn't know that, and hopped out only to be met by a extravagant modern mansion.

"This can't be real," I say in complete shock.

Unfortunately the driver heard me and said grumbling, "It isn't real sweetheart, your house is over there."

Of course it isn't mine, I could never be that lucky. I wiped my face of any emotions, to remain a neutral expression. I turned to see where the driver was pointing to. My heart did a little flip as it was the best house yet.

Even though it was a small house wedged in between a skyscraper and a mansion, it is perfect.

"Hey sweetheart, aren't you gonna pay up?" I nodded slightly and dumped the entire contents of my purse out, which was only about 25 dollars in there.

"Teenagers these days," I heard the cab driver mutter disdainfully.

I quickly grab my tiny rucksack, which contained all of my possessions. Embarrassed of how little I owned, I sprinted off to my house.

The door creaked open into the dark and gloomy house. All the curtains were drawn and it felt damp and moist.

"It can't be as bad my I'd house right?" I thought to myself. My previous house, or should I call it a shack, consisted of a room about 3 metres squared. The entire 'house' was lit up with a tiny, dying candle. The bed was a rough canvas covered with a thin stained sheet. I didn't even have a kitchen because I never ate anything larger the a mouthful of bread.

Exploring through the new environment, I realise the house is much bigger than it seems, made up of an antique kitchen, modern bathroom, a fairly large bedroom and a small cosy living room. It was a strange and mismatched house, but I immediately called it home.

I heard a knock on the door that made me jump out of my skin. Warily opening the door, I was met with beautiful sea green eyes, filled with such strange power. He was piercing my eyes with such strength it made me whimper on the inside. I must not let my weakness show otherwise everyone will start picking on me again. You know what fuck that thought, everyone is going to abuse me with words and knives so why even bother.

"Hey there, I heard there was someone coming to live in this place," he said gesturing to the house.

He must have seen the shock on my face, when he said, "Oh sorry, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Percy Jackson, I live right next door." Percy stuck out his hand and I slipped my hand into his and shook it. "Annabeth," I murmur quietly, hoping he would leave.

To be honest I was kind of scared of Percy because he was being so nice, I reminded me of _him_, and it wasn't Steven.

Percy seems to have a talent of reading people's mind because that's exactly what he's doing. Percy let out a light laugh and a crooked grin and said,"I think I'll leave you to your business, and you _do_ look quite uncomfortable."

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I've been jogging up and down the room waiting for the taxi to arrive. I heard that someone was going to move in next door and wanted to give then a proper greeting.

I saw a flash of yellow go past my window and look back at the trail behind me. "Whoops," I say out loud, it seems I've worn out the floor leaving the floor sloping down into a small river like basin.

I felt like a stalker watching her step out of the cab. She a natural blonde hair and stormy grey eyes. It looked as if she was deep in thought, examining her surroundings. When the cab driver told her something, she whipped around thinking that there was some sort of enemy behind. Sadness glinted in her eyes but her face was covered a façade of neutrality. I can always tell what people are really thinking, feeling or what they've been through just by looking in their eyes. Right now I was too far away to make a full judgement, but I can still tell she has suffered much.

Strolling over to her house, I was somewhat grim, like I was expecting something so terrible, and I have no idea why.

Knocking politely on the door, I hear a little thump as if I've scared her out of her wits. She answered the door and I was immediately greeting with her calculating, stormy grey eyes. Internally I was shocked to see her eyes mirrored mine long ago. Shattered. Disfigured. Like she has gone and suffered through too much. I've learned to hide it my pain but it hasn't gone away. Even thought I have great friends it still isn't enough. Annabeth's eyes were so broken any _mortal_ could see it.

Dammit, I'm thinking about who I truly am.  
I let my thoughts wander back to Annabeth, a see her gazing intently into my eyes as I was piercing hers.

"Hey there, I heard someone was coming to live in this place," I try saying calmly and not scaring her because she was already so fragile.

I sighed inside me when I saw the shock on her face like someone was being nice to her for the first time. "Oh sorry, I haven't introduced my self yet, I'm Percy Jackson," I say sticking my hand out not too suddenly. "Annabeth," she says slipping her delicate hand into mine. I could barely hear hear if it wasn't for my special senses.

Immediately, I knew that this friendly relationship would take time. She was scared of me as if I reminded her of someone who had my her life hell.

"I think I'll leave you to your business and you _do_ look quite uncomfortable," trying to end the conversation. "Bye," heard her whisper but I was hardly audible.

Well this is off to a good start.

**A/N As usual Rate and Review! ^_^**


	7. Learning

**Chapter 6 **

* * *

**Percy's POV**

"Percy? Earth to Percy," Thalia says irritably.

"Sorry, my mind is elsewhere."

"You don't say," sighs Thalia, "What are you thinking about anyway?"

"Just about my ADHD," I lied. I'm actually thinking about Annabeth and how broken and shattered she is. My mind is trying to formulate a plan to save her from depression, but it was giving me a head ache. Lets just say making plans isn't my strong point is an understatement. I'm more of a go with the flow person.

Apparently I've 'saved' everyone of my friends, and they 'owe' me something. Beckendorf, Chris, Clarisse, Connor, Travis, Katie, Grover, Juniper, Silena, Piper and my closer group of friends Thalia, Jason and Nico.

I hate it when people say they owe me something. Money is no problem for me and they would never be able to give me what completely destroyed me.

Thalia nodded like I was going to tell her everything now but I just laughed watched her leave reluctantly.

"Well, see you later Percy," flashing me a quick smile.

"I'll catch you later, Thals,"

I glance over at Annabeth's house and the lights weren't on yet. I briefly check my watch, 8:46am, no rush. Wait...WHAT?! Oh shit, oh shit. Class started at 9 o'clock. I dash over to Annabeth's house, banging on the door repeatedly, the exact opposite of what I did a few days ago.

After 20 seconds of this, the ADHD got the better of me, so I twisted the door knob in panic. _"What the heck?" _I think to myself, it's unlocked?! Jogging into the kitchen, all I see is a frantic Annabeth whizzing past me. Sighing, I coughed loudly...no response.

"Annabeth," grabbing her arm, forcing her to meet my eyes.

"Calm down." Annabeth immediately slumped down onto me, but suddenly jerked backwards. "Sorry, sorry, sorry for invading your personal space and you don't even know me," she says over and over again. I knit my eyebrows together in confusion. Is she scared I'm going to hit her or something? I'm really want to smash the heads in of the people who did this to her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?!" She suddenly got a wild look in her eyes.

"Calm down," I repeat, "I'm just here to take you to school, as it's your first day," sticking out my hand as a sign of peace.

Giving the faintest of nods, she _walked_ around the house instead of running around the house like a mad man. I wanted to give her a hug so badly, but I know she would freak out. I glance at the kitchen, only to see it was bare and it had never been used since she got here, just a few bread crumbs here and there.

"Holy Hades," (excuse my weird curses) she hasn't had a proper meal yet, and it's been what? Three days? I still have some pancake mixture since I cooked some for Thalia. Yes, I know what you're thinking, how are you going to make pancakes in 2 minutes? I actually don't know, I just can.

Two minutes later, steaming hot pancakes 'to go', where on the table, just in time for Annabeth to finish getting ready. Annabeth was shocked to say the least, her mouth dropped all the way to the ground.

"Close your mouth or you'll catch flies," I chuckle playfully.

"Is t-that for m-me?" stuttered Annabeth.

"Who else would it be for?" I check my watch and say, "We better be going now, we can eat it in the taxi."

"You got a taxi?!" exclaimed Annabeth.

"I figured you were gonna be late so I called one in, when you were getting ready."

Blushing, she almost broke down into sobs saying, "Thank you, thank you, how can I ever repay you." She spoke like she has never experienced kindness. Guiding her out of her house and locking the door behind me. I felt grim because there were so many terrible people in this world.

* * *

**Thalia's POV**

"Why does Percy always hide things from me?" I mutter grouchily.

Percy knows everything about me from my long lost brother to my abusive and drunk mother, but I know nothing about Percy. Nothing. No family. No past life. It's like he never existed until he enrolled in ετεροθαλής συγγενής **(A/N From know on I'm calling it Half Blood)** when he was seven, because his parents sent him here to 'study'.

In his mansion, there are no photos except one, which he always tries to keep hidden. I managed to catch a glimpse of the photo, but I can't remember anything from it but Percy filled with pure happiness. Right now, everyone thinks he's always happy and cheerful, but only I can tell that it's only a façade.

Through the hall there are whispers of a new girl transferring to Half Blood. I didn't really care because Percy wasn't here yet and never, I repeat NEVER late. I was beginning to worry up until I heard the hallway door open. And there was Percy and a girl I've never seen before in the door. Her blonde hair looked like it was coated in a layer of grime, she hung her head down staring at her scruffy sneakers. If you took all of this away from her she would be very beautiful, not hot or sexy, _beautiful._

"Thalia," I hear Percy's soothing voice, "This is Annabeth." He gave me the look like 'she has been through a lot. I scoffed at this, how could anyone have gone through more than me?

I decided to give her my ultra deluxe death glare, but that original plan went down the drain. Percy whispered something into her ear and she glanced up cautiously. I was shocked, utterly unprepared for what I just saw. Unlike me, I Percy read people's eyes like I can read a book. Well...I can actually read a book because of my dyslexia. **(A/N Please tell me if Thalia has dyslexia or not so I can change it.) **Annabeth's eyes were destroyed, she had given up all hope. I tried to change from a glare to a reassuring smile, lets just say that didn't work very well.

I can't believe I'm doing this, but I'm going to try be nice to Annabeth and do the heads in of the people who did this to her.


	8. Meeting the Gang

**Chapter 7**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

I glance up at Thalia only to be met by a death glare but quickly changed into a reassuring smile. Thalia had startling electric blue eyes, spiky black hair and laid back goth look. She definitely hates me. Everyone does, just some people hide it better than others like _him._

"OMG Percy! I've missed you so much! How are you?" squealed a high pitch voice. I turn around to see a cake face rushing towards Percy. She wore a tiny sparkly top that showed way too much skin, a bright pink mini skirt and heels that are 8 inches high.

"Hi Victoria," says Percy cheerfully. So her name is Victoria, I'm terrified of her because these girls treat me almost as bad as the jocks. And why is Percy always so happy? Even to when he sees these type of girls. He must have a perfect life I think enviously.

"So you wanna go to the movies with me? There's going to be this really romantic movie out tonight," Victoria says batting her eyelashes with a seducive smile. Any boy would have fallen head over heels for her, but not Percy. He doesn't seem to know the difference between friendliness and flirting.

"Sorry I would love to but I have some things at home to take a care of."

"Alright," Victoria huffed.

I really wanted to blend into the lockers right now hoping and praying she wouldn't notice this. I look to the right trying to avoid eye contact but because I my rotten luck, I meet Thalia's eyes boring into my eyes. As usual things got even worse when Victoria sniggered in disgust.

"Why do you hang with this slut? She obviously make herself look bad to make you feel pitiful of her!" exclaimed Victoria.

The next thing that happened took be aback. Thalia stepping in front of Percy and I and gave Victoria a rant that was full of rage.

"How do you know that? I think you're the slut bag here. No. Actually I know you're the slut here!" Yelled Thalia, "You don't know what Annabeth has been through. Unlike you, a spoiled brat who gets everything she wants, strutting around the school like you own the place!"

"I do not!" taking a short unnatural breath in between each word.

"Is that the best you can come up with? You're in year 10 for god's sake," snapped Thalia. losing all confidence she spun around and walked off with a forced sway in her hips.

**Thalia's POV**

I growled as she left. How dare Victoria accuse Annabeth of lying. I swear she must be blind, i mean it's so obvious that she isn't pretending.

"Oh one more thing Victoria," a called across the hall running towards her. _SLAP_

It echoed around the hallway and the entire school started at me. She stared crying and no one actually cared. Apparently no one has ever given that bitch a good slap.

I laugh emotionlessly, "Cry me a river, build a bridge and get over it."

Completely changing my tone to dead serious, "If you ever do that again it will be much worse."

Percy's POV

I whip around expecting Annabeth to be relived, but she seemed to be even more scared.

"You don't want to be friends with me," Annabeth says coldly.

"What do you mean? Of course I do."

"No you don't, everyone hates me."

"I don't."

"Yes you do!"

"I don't," I repeat calmly.

"Well you soon will at least." With that Annabeth walked off.

I mentally sigh. I know she would be hard to break but even Thals was easier to break. Yeah, yeah I know, I just met Annabeth, but with what just happened she must understand we're here to help her.

The bell rang 15 minutes after when it's supposed to ring, and I was still in the middle of my thoughts. I sigh again because I had Greek class and I was already fluent in it.

Entering the class a greeted the teacher in Greek, "γεια! πώς είστε?" (Hello! How are you?) the teacher has confusion written all over her but quickly said, "Είμαι ένα πόνι ψάρια." (I'm a fish pony)

I tried to not laugh because the teacher couldn't speak Greek to save her life. Her name is Ms Lennox and had a thin face and a sour expression.

"Okay students grab out your text books and read pages 5 to 40."

The entire textbook was wrong and no one could understand it at all. To top it all off I'm dyslexic so I can't read but I can read Greek perfectly well.

I couldn't focus today, all I can think about is Annabeth. The same questions repeat again and again in my head, like a annoying song. What do I do? How can I help her? What happened?

It is finally lunch and I can introduce Annabeth to my friends.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

After the 4th period, I found Percy walking over to me.

"I told you already. You don't want to be friends with me."

Percy scrunched up his face and said, "Honestly what makes you think that?"

"Y-y-you just don't okay!" I didn't trust him he is just too nice. I now this type of person. Once they gain your trust, they hurt you and betray you. Before I could respond Percy grabs me by the hand and drags me over to his table. I knew immediately they were the popular group at Half-blood because of the looks they were getting from others. The cafeteria was huge, of course, it had to be. It had to house everyone from the ages 7 to 22, unlike most schools.

"Hey guys this is Annabeth, she's new obviously." I was greeted with some 'sups' and 'heys'. The next thing I noticed is they're not the stereotypical populars. They didn't have egos bigger than Jupiter, but I still don't trust them.

"This is Beckendorf," gesturing to a muscular African-American boy.

"Silena, Beckendorf's girlfriend," gesturing to a very beautiful girl, with brown hair, blue eyes and a slim body.

"Chris," a boy with black hair, brown eyes and sharp facial features.

"Clarisse, Chris's girlfriend," Percy smirked at Clarisse a bulky and tall girl with stringy blonde/brown hair.

"Connor and Travis. Note: always call them Connor and Travis not Connor or Travis," they are tall as well with curly brown hair that hangs over their blue eyes and a sarcastic smile on their face.

"Katie, possibly future girlfriend of Travis," they both blushed madly while the rest of the table laughed hysterically. Katie had black hair and brown eyes as well.

"Grover," yet a another tall guy, curly brown hair and eyes with caucasian skin and a wisp of a beard.

"Juniper, Grover's girlfriend," finally someone who is somewhat small and petite flowing amber hair.

"Piper," I think she is a descendant of Cherokee, with choppy chocolate brown hair and kaleidoscope like eyes that contain brown, green and blue.

"I think you already know Thalia," she waved hello and gave me a grin.

"Jason, Thalia's brother." They shared the same electric blue eyes but the resemblance ended there. Jason had a muscular build, tanned skin and blonde military hair cut.

"And lastly Nico," a scrawny boy whose hair looked like he just got out of bed and pale white skin.

"Now that introductions are out of the way, lets enjoy lunch."

They quickly accepted me into the group and told me embarrassing stories about each person like they have known me for a long time.

When school ended, for the first time in my life I was happy. I quickly scolded myself for feeling this way because I knew they were going to hurt me.


	9. Hatred and True Hatred

**A/N Since I haven't updated in a while I decided to give you a longer chapter. Double the length to be exact. I would also like to thank the following people for reviewing.**

**Candyland7  
Trivia  
Allen r  
PJoHoofan  
Annabeth Evans  
Mama'sBrokenHeart99  
BobbyAwesome**

**And a BIG shout out to Otakusofia for reviewing on all of my chapters. ^_^**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

_When school ended, for the first time in my life I was happy. I quickly scolded myself for feeling this way because I knew they were going to hurt me._

As I leave I spot Percy, Jason and Thalia small talking with each other but then Percy part from their conversation with a worried look on his face. Just as Percy was out of earshot Jason and Thalia immediately enter a heated argument. I could only catch a few words _dangerous, money, please, forever, drunk, hit, don't._

"I need to avoid them or I'll get too close for comfort," I think to myself.

* * *

Today is the first day of working at a a new place called 'The Eighteen Chefs' which is kind of ironic when there is twenty chefs.

Sauntering along the streets of Manhattan, I thought twenty minutes would be more than enough time to get there. It couldn't be that hard to find a shop. Boy was I wrong, I spent roughly around thirty minutes wandering around looking for the restaurant. I finally found it in the midst of a ginormous shopping centre. Though it isn't a large restaurant, it is much bigger and flashier than the cafe.

"Hi I'm here for my first day of work," I say timidly to the nearest employee. She examined me from head to toe like I was a piece of wood, deciding what to carve into it.

"So you're Annabeth," she snapped, "You are late."

"Y-yes I-I know. I got l-lost on the w-way here and-"

"Straight through the register, turn right and go through the door," she says cutting me off.

Before I can say thank you she stormed off muttering, _How can this lazy girl replace me?! I'm far more experienced!_

Well that just adds to the list of 'People who hate me'. I hastily walk through the register area, turn right and spot a office door with all the blinds down giving it a dark and gloomy look.

I knock politely trying to make somewhat of a good impression.

"Come in," growled a deep and uncaring voice. In the centre of the unlit room is a desk with papers stacked high with a dim lamp to light it up.

His eyes bored into me, making me feel uncomfortable shift side to side restlessly. "Your late," was all he said. The man stood up and walked uneasily close to me.

"I g-g-got lost an-"

As he raised his hand, I flinched and covered my head. This caused him to raise and eyebrow. I felt stupid because I thought he was going to hit me like everyone does.  
"Just get to work. You worthless pig," he muttered the last bit under his breath.

When I got out of the office I felt like crying but I only let a tear or two to come out. Surprisingly, I rarely cry, probably because I've gotten used to everything happening to me.

"Hi there!" someone says overly cheerful, "You're Annabeth right?"

Not waiting for an answer she babbles on. "I've heard you are a really good waitress. Can I you teach me how to become an awesome waitress?"

Stunned and confused, I stare blankly at the girl while she continues to talk. Stunned because she is the first person to not treat me like trash at the restaurant. Confused because I had no idea who she is and why she would want to talk to someone like me.

"Oh sorry," she apologises noticing my blank expression.

"I'm Martha and everyone says I talk far too much and I'm still young and naive. I just need someone to talk while I'm working. We haven't had a new waitress since I joined and I thought I would not be the lousiest person here but I guess that was just false hope," looking down at the floor as she said so.

"As you know I'm Annabeth and there's nothing to tell about me."

"Aww come on, we have the time and I like stories no matter how boring they are," pleaded Martha.

"I better get to work, I was already late." Turning on my heel without saying a goodbye. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Martha's hurt expression, which then makes me feel bad for doing so but I quickly shake that feeling off muttering _"no one ever cares for me, so should I care."_

* * *

I serve guests for hours on end, watch the diner slowly emptying. Soon leaving me alone in the restaurant, counting the money in the cashier.

I quickly drop off the sheet with today's sales and profit at the bosses office. I never picked up his name but it didn't matter. As I'm putting it into a small box the door opens suddenly.

"You're still here?" with obvious shock in his voice and even a bit of respect.

"I-I-I thought since I was late, I would work harder to make up for it," slowly gathering confidence.

All he does is nod and turns away indifferently. Before he leaves to go back into his office he says, "You do know its 1:00am." Now it's my turn to nod and leave.

I'd better get as much sleep as I can because it's an early night for me.

* * *

**Third Person**

Percy, Jason and Thalia were having an awkward conversation. Even with Thalia hinting that she wanted them to leave Percy was oblivious to the fact and Jason refuses to leave me again.

When Percy finally caught on to the fact that Thalia wanted Percy to leave, he furrowed his eyebrows and said, "You can stay over at my house if you want to."

"Sorry, I need to take care of somethings," Thalia says without hesitation. Percy just nodded like he understood, whilst Jason's eyes widened when he realised what Thalia wanted to do.

"You know you are always welcome at my house," says Percy and leaves without another word.

The school provided dorms for boarding students that are very cheap but they just weren't comfortable. But a fair few are orphans and are sent here because a strange man or sometimes women turns up and selects a few to attend half-blood. Many find it unfair that only some are chosen while they let the rest rot in the orphanage.

As soon as Percy was out of earshot Jason spoke up angrily.

"Thalia you can't go, it's too dangerous."

"I have to go we need the money," rebutted Thalia.

"Please Thalia, don't go. Lets just go to Percy's house and never go back to that terrible place again," begged Jason.

"We can't rely on Percy forever."

"Yes, but don't go back to mother either. She drunk and she _will_ hit and kick you," argued Jason.

"Just don't bother Jason, I'm going and you are not going to stop me."

"Fine then, but let me go with you. That will be the final compromise."

"No," Thalia says coldly, "You may be older than me by 11 months, but you were never there when I needed you." She knew that she had hit the sore spot because Jason had a sudden interest in his shoes.

"I give in then," Jason mumbles throwing his hands up as a surrender. Thalia instantly had a look of relief on her face and dashed off leaving Jason standing still and regretful.

* * *

Little did Thalia know, Jason was tailing her. By following, I mean, trying to step on every twig and leaf possible but Thalia never noticed because her mind was formulating a plan and getting in and out of the house unnoticed.

Thalia stopped in the middle of a clearing covered in a dense fog. As she moved further in it revealed a large mansion with countless rooms. It had a slight sinister feel to it with the heavy fog adding to the dramatics.

In the middle of the eerie silence, Jason just _had_ to step on the largest stick he could find. Without any delay, Thalia whirled around and had a bronze knife to Jason's throat.

"If I didn't have a second look at who you were, I would have slit your neck," hissed Thalia.

"Jeez Thalia, I just was worried."

"Never do that again or you might not be lucky," Thalia says as she removed her knife and sheathed it. "Now stay here," she growled. For some reason Thalia always carried a knife with her, ever since she started weapons class with Mr Brunner.

"Fine, but I will come and get you if you don't come back out in 10 minutes."

"Twenty."

"Fifteen."

"Done," says Thalia's before sprinting into the mansion, wasting no time.

* * *

Thalia's POV

Jason can be so annoying, he knows we need the money so why does he try to stop me?

I scrunch up my nose when I smell foul liquor all over the house. This place used to be so happy but ever since Zac left my mom, she's always drunk and bringing men home.

Passing many rooms filled with smash bottles of every kind of liquor you can think of. The floor is covered in shards of glass and things I don't even want to know.

At long last, I reached the family safe. It contained millions of dollars along with many jewels and precious metals. You are probably wondering why we never kept it in the bank, it's just my mother can never be bothered to withdraw money from the bank.

I take enough money to last Jason and I a while but never too otherwise mother will know we took some. She counts her money monthly but can never count it properly, but she can notice the difference. Four hundred dollars should be enough for now.

Lurking across the floor and evading security systems, I'm almost out. It has been one of the first times I haven't been caught.

"I thought I taught you better than this," sneered a twisted voice. Unlike anyone else, I stand there glued to the grounds, frozen in fear.

"You know better than to steal from you mother. Don't you?" I opened my mouth but nothing came out.

"I asked you a question bitch," she said before grabbing my shirt and throwing me against the wall. For a drunken woman, she is incredibly strong. She lets me drop helplessly to the ground and kicks me in the head a few times.

My vision starts to blur and there is a heavy pounding in my head. I wanted to cry out but something stopped me from making a sound.

"You've stolen from me too many times, it's time you're taught a lesson." She grips my hair tight and drags me across the floor into the main room. Shards of glass dig into my skin causing me the shriek in pain.

Third Person

"This girl," she says to her new lover, kicking Thalia in the stomach, "Has disturbed our time together." They both looked at each other in a silent agreement and began to torture Thalia.

The man grabbed his belt off the couch and began whipping Thalia on her back. Screaming a pain, the man whipped her even harder. Thalia's shirt back was stained with large amounts blood. The belt, dripping with crimson blood, tore her shirt into shreds.

"Stop, I need my revenge as well," she commanded her lover.

Grabbing the nearest glass bottle, she smashed it over Thalia's shoulder, causing the bottle to shatter into pieces. Without hesitation, Thalia's mum grasped a fragment and forced into Thalia's arm, narrowly missing an artery.

Thalia was in so much pain, her vocal chords weren't working so all she had were silent blood stained tears pouring down her face. Her mum pushed her into another wall, punching Thalia's gut and her bronze knife fell out. Her mother gave Thalia a evil crooked smile.

"Now what should I do to the pretty little face of yours?" She examined Thalia head like a block of wood, deciding what to carve into it. She was about to make a long gash on the side of Thalia's head when Jason burst in.

* * *

"Don't touch her again. _Mother_," Jason spat 'mother' out like it was venom on his tongue. Thalia has never seen Jason so angry before. Probably seeing Thalia so close to death, just pushed Jason over the line. Thalia was as pale as a sheet and the pool of blood around her was enlarging rapidly.

Within seconds the lover was knocked out cold.

"You wouldn't do that to your own mother," she says seducivly.

"Of course I won't. I'll do something worse," snarled Jason.

Her eyes narrowed and stabbed Thalia in the stomach before charging, letting Thalia to drop helplessly to the ground.

Her strikes were powerful but slow, unlike Jason. He was quick and agile, landing non fatal hits. Jason had a deranged look, letting his anger take control. Jason roundhouse kicked the knife out of her hand and seized it. He held the knife against her neck letting dots of blood drip out. When Jason released the knife, she smiled but he hit her head with the hilt of the blade, knocking her out senseless.

Jason never had the heart to kill anyone because he didn't know there are somethings worse than death. He thought death was the most awful thing in the world.

Jason swiftly swept Thalia off the ground. Her limb dangling feebly. Black spots were swimming in Thalia's eyes, she was so close to death, only pure will kept her barely alive.

Thalia faintly saw a mysterious hooded man in her vision. The man was speaking in a language she didn't recognise but she understood it perfectly. "I need for you to give me money to take you to the under-" his voice faded out as did the scene.

Jason sprinted to the only place he knew he could go to. Percy. He didn't trust the police, they wouldn't believe him because their mother is a respected figure in the city, surprisingly.

Avoiding strange looks he was given, Jason ran through one of the busiest places in Manhattan. He wondered why no one wanted to call the police with a bloody girl in his arms. He ran though the trees with branches leaving minor scratches all over.

"PERCY!" Jason yelled as he burst through the door.


End file.
